dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Phantom Planet
"Phantom Planet" is the last episode of the Danny Phantom series. It premiered on Nickelodeon on August 24, 2007 as a one-hour episode consisting of two parts (which constituted the 52nd and 53rd episodes, respectively), and was the fourth and final TV movie in the series. Plot Deep in Space in Saturn's Rings, one of Vlad's satellite's probes examines a nearby asteroid, which is composed of "Ecto-Ranium" which a ghost cannot touch. A portal to the Ghost Zone opens and Vlad emerges from it. Having defeated Frostbite, he now has the Infi-Map. Danny and his friends emerge from the portal chasing him. In the battle that follows, Vlad's satellite is damaged, and Danny takes back the Infi-Map. As Vlad escapes in his ship, he decides that it is time to get rid of Danny once and for all, and escapes just as his satellite explodes. Back in Amity Park, Vlad announces that he has created his own team of ghost catchers, called the "Masters' Blasters," who publicly shame Danny multiple times, to the point at which he wants to be normal again. Meanwhile, Jack and Maddie dismantle the Ghost Portal to upgrade its systems (partially to increase their song downloading speed). After seeing how quickly the public has forgotten him and embraced Masters' Blasters, Danny activates the partially dismantled Ghost Portal while he is in it, thinking that since it gave him his powers it can take them away. The process works and Danny loses his powers. While he is happy to finally have a normal life again, his friends and even his sister Jazz are outraged by his rash and poorly thought out decision to get rid of his powers. Meanwhile, the Masters' Blasters start charging hefty fees for their ghost hunting services, charging anyone who is nearby after they catch the ghost. While Danny is too happy to care, Sam expresses her feelings, saying that before Danny could do something about problems and make a difference, but now he is just another normal person in the crowd. Things get worse when scientists discover an enormous asteroid on a collision course with Earth. After exhausting all possible ways of destroying the asteroid, the final plan is a pair of rockets that will drill into the asteroid and detonate it from the inside. Leading the mission is Jack and the Masters' Blasters. The missiles fire and destroy the asteroid, but they destroy the wrong one. Jack is blamed for the failure, while he says that Vlad punched in the targeting data. When scientists their discovery that the asteroid came from Saturn's rings, Danny realizes that the whole thing is Vlad's fault, as the satellite's explosion sent the asteroid out of orbit and caused it to go towards Earth. At a press conference, Vlad announces that he has a plan to save the Earth, and with everyone in the world watching, Vlad transforms and reveals to everyone that he is a ghost, calling himself Vlad Plasmius. While everyone is stunned he announces that he is the only person who can save the world, and that he would do it by turning the asteroid intangible and allowing it to fly through Earth, but that he would only do it if they agreed to make him ruler of the world and give him 500 billion dollars. After his demands are met, Vlad and Jack fly to the asteroid, and during the trip Vlad reveals to Jack that it was his fault he became half ghost, back in college when his first Ghost Portal malfunctioned and blasted him, infusing him with ghost DNA. When Vlad goes to make the asteroid intangible, he is met with a painful shock, after which his computer reveals that the asteroid is composed entirely of Ecto-Ranium, meaning that he can't touch it. Vlad begs Jack to help him, but Jack refuses and leaves Vlad alone in space. Danny and his friends use one of the natural Ghost Portals using the Infi-Map, and get to the Ghost Zone to find a way to stop the asteriod. There, Danny tries to tell the multiple ghosts that attack them that if the human world goes, the Ghost Zone does too. When that fails, all the ghosts start attacking, and Danny tells his friends to escape while he distracts them. As a result, he is blasted by hundreds of ghosts all at once which infuses his DNA, once again, with ghost DNA. Thus his powers came back and he transformed into his ghost form. Danny defeats them all using his Ghostly Wail, and for the first time he does not return to human afterwards. He then decides to return to the human world with a new plan. At a press conference at Town Hall, Danny announces his plan, which is to wrap the Earth in metal tubes connecting to a central hub, capture hundreds of ghosts from the Ghost Zone, and use the ghosts' energy to turn the entire Earth intangible. At first, Danny is met with silence, until Jack and Maddie get applause going, and the people start to cheer. With the help of everyone around the world, Danny's friends complete their parts of the plan. Before Danny leaves on his mission, Sam returns the infamous "Wes" ring to him and asks him to promise to come back. She kisses him on the cheek, after which Danny kisses her on the lips. He then flies into the Ghost Zone. Danny is close to catching all the ghosts needed when Skulker and all his old enemies (with the exception of Dan Phantom) appear and attack, but before they finish him, Danny convinces them to listen long enough for him to explain. Back in Antarctica, Danny's ship appears and crashes into a mountain. As everyone fears the worst, Jazz tells her parents who Danny really is. Just then, Danny flies out of the Ghost Zone followed by all of the ghosts, who charge the hub and turn the Earth intangible. They are just barely able to hold it long enough for the asteroid to fly through. The crisis averted, the ghosts return to the Ghost Zone. Danny comes back. Confronting his parents, who now know of his ghost powers, Jazz tells him to reveal his identity to everyone, to which he agrees. The world celebrates and thanks Danny Phantom as a hero, building matching statues of Danny in the capital of every country, and in Amity Park. Tucker becomes the new Mayor of Amity Park, while Danny and Sam become a couple. Meanwhile, in space, Vlad has accepted his destiny of isolation and loneliness as a "space nomad". But then he is crushed by Disasteroid. In the last scene, Danny is seen carrying Sam into the sky after kissing her which officially ends the story in Danny Phantom. Trivia * The red-hatted boy from "The Fright Before Christmas" and possibly "Forever Phantom" appears, holding a Danny Phantom doll. * In the end, Vlad was hit by the remains of the Disasteroid (after it had passed through Earth), which probably killed him. But it is not clear; Vlad may still be alive, due how the scene was rather a gag than a proper dramatic scene for the death of a character, its most likely he is alive. * The "Car-puter" resembles Bumblebee from the live-action Transformers film. * Running Gag: Danny losing his jumpsuit. * The number of ghosts returning to the Ghost Zone after the Earth was saved looked as if it was several tens of ghosts when however, there were possibly hundreds or thousands that helped with making the Earth intangible. It is possible that the other ghosts had already left, though. * The size of the Asteroid appears smaller than it really is right before it goes through the Earth. It appears the size of a mountain as it goes through while on Tucker's scanners, the TV, and in space, it appears to be about as large as the planet. * In the end, if one looks closely, they can see Dani Phantom just as the ghosts let go of the hub. If looked closely you can also see Dani getting ready to make the Earth intangible. * The storyline indicates that all of the ghosts doing cameos in this episode were Danny's enemies. However, many of Danny's allies, such as Frostbite, Pandora, Clockwork, Wulf, and even Danielle Phantom were seen in scenes such as being captured by the Ghost Net, joining the group of ghosts attacking Danny when Skulker released the ghosts, and/or helping make the Eath intangible. * When Danny Phantom is surrounded by hundreds of ghosts in the ghost zone, duplicates of ghosts can be seen. This is also during scenes when the ghosts make the Earth intangible. * The scenes in these episodes that might appear to be 3D are really 2D Billboard objects (objects that rotate with the camera). * The original Technus, Technus 2.0 and Skulktech 9.9 can all be seen aiding in turning the Earth intangible. * The Lunch Lady Ghost can be seen both in her normal form (lunch lady uniform) and in her meat monster form when helping turn the Earth intangible. * In the end, when Danny gives Sam his class ring he puts it on her left ring finger, even though he does not verbally propose to her it can still be implied that he is asking her to marry him. * This is the only episode with no designs on the title card. It's just the words "PHANTOM PLANET" with a black background. Danny is not on the title card. And this is also the only episode without a cold opening scene. Goofs At the end of the movie, when the ghosts all gather to turn the Earth intangible, there is a continuous panning shot in which The Box Ghost can be seen twice in different positions on the machine. Undergrowth can be seen twice as well, but this may have something to do with his regenerating abilities. Spectra is shown wearing her red jacket and skirt when she's in the ghost zone but is wearing her black suit with green flames when she helps to make the earth intangible. A few moments later, when the ghosts begin to spread the intangibility, Technus appears simultaneously in two different forms. Several of the ghosts from this same frame (such as Desiree, Johnny 13, and Bullet) appear a second time when the view pans down the machine. The rest of the sequence is littered with such inconsistencies. In the small shot of Danielle Phantom getting ready to make the Earth intangible both of her gloves are white when one should be black. Allusions *When Danny starts the jet before going into the ghost zone, he says "atomic batteries to power, turbines to speed." In the 1966 Batman television series with Adam West and Burt Ward, that was what Robin said before the dynamic duo sped off in the batmobile from the batcave. The same line was featured in the Nickelodeon movie Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Jimmy said it as he prepared to blast off in a homemade rocket. *The scene where Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Jazz using the Fenton Gadgets is a reference to Agent K and J stopping Edgar the Bug from the 1997 film, Men in Black. *This episode has a similar scene to the 1998 film, Deep Impact where the government sends a rocket to destroy a meteor and it fails. *The scene where Danny carries Sam up into the Moon for the kiss is a reference to Superman flying out the screen from the 1978 film, Superman the Movie, Aladdin now married Princess Jasmine from the 1992 disney film, Aladdin, and Garrett and Kayley riding together on a horse from the 1998 film, Quest for Camelot. *This episode is similar to the Men in Black: the Series episode The Endgame Syndrome, in which that all the ghosts, and everyone trying to avoid the meteor, is a reference to the MiB agents defeating all the Alien races. *The scene where Danny and Sam began to kiss is a reference to Osmosis Jones and Leah Estrogen kissing from the 2001 film, Osmosis Jones. It is also a reference to Bill and Jo kissing for being remarried from the 1996 film, Twister. *The scene where Danny and Sam kiss on the moon flying away is a reference to Goku walking out of the Tournament from the Dragon Ball GT episode, Until We Meet Again. *The episode is similar to the Power Rangers Lost Galaxy episode Journey's End Parts 1 to 3. *This episode has a striking resemblance to the plot of the Nintendo DS game, Megaman Starforce 3 Black Ace/Red Joker, where the hero must stop an asteroid made with some unusual matter, and in the end, his secret identity is revealed to the whole world. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Movies Category:Episodes that involve various ghosts